voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Playmates Toys
Playmates Toys is an American toy manufacturer and a subsidiary of Playmates Holdings 'based in Hong Kong. It is the current holder of the [[Voltron: Legendary Defender|''Voltron: Legendary Defender]] license. Combining toys Legendary Lions The Legendary Lion line are a set of combinable lions that are sold separately or altogether in a gift pack. All of the lions in the combinable line have "Legendary" in their display names to indicate their status as a combiner toy. The toys were launched by the end of 2016 which would have coincided with the original intended release date of the second season. All lions have a small "speeder" included to emulate the scenes shown in the show where the paladins travel to their respective lion in a speeder and stored inside the lions. The Black Lion features electronics inside where it can make sounds and can unlock more sounds when the limb lions are connected. In order to compensate for their smaller size, the red and green lion come with separate parts of the sword. Metal Defender Lions The Metal Defender Lions use the same base model as the plastic Legendary Lions that were scaled down to half its size and having parts of the lions' torsos being made of die-cast metal. The set was launched after the release of the third season. As a result of its down scaling, certain points of articulation were hindered or removed. For example, the Black Lion's ears are permanently fixed as Voltron's horns. Its mouth also can not open without revealing the robot's face unlike the larger plastic version that is able to hide the face when it opens. Classic Lions Planned for the end of 2017, Playmates Toys is set to release a combining toy of the lions based on the classic designs. The mold is heavily based off of Bandai's Soul of Chogokin GX-71. Non-combining toys Basic action figures * '''Basic Lion assortment - All of these are standalone figures that have their own gimmicks. All are labelled without the "Legendary" title in order to differentiate them from their combining counterparts ** Black Lion ** Red Lion ** Green Lion ** Blue Lion ** Yellow Lion * Voltron action Figures - Voltron in its robot mode having different gimmicks for attacks ** Lion Attack Voltron ** Sword Attack Voltron ** Cannon Fire Voltron * Paladin action figures - Action figures of the paladins each coming with their own helmet, shield, and their respective bayard weapons. Only Shiro, Keith, and Lance have been released the launch of season 3. ** Shiro ** Keith ** Lance ** Pidge ** Hunk * Villain action figures - Toys designed after certain characters or robeasts hailing from the Galra Empire ** Zarkon ** Myzax Deluxe action figures * Ultimate Voltron - A 14" tall Voltron that's more show-accurate and includes lights and sounds * Paladin action figures - Larger lions that include a cockpit inside that can house a paladin ** Keith and Red Lion ** Lance and Blue Lion External Links * Playmates Toys official site * Playmates Holdings official site (English) Category:Toys